Council Robert Anderson (1871-1944)
near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia |Baptism = |Death = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia |Father = Josiah Jordan Anderson |Mother = Laura L. Shepard |Spouse = Sarah Elizabeth Watson |Marriage = at the home of Jacob Watson III, Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Burial = Jacob Watson plot, Orange Hill Cemetery, Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia }} Council Robert Anderson was the second child of Joe J. Anderson and Laura L. Shepard. He was born near Hawkinsville, Georgia. He was a farmer and large land owner by what accounts I have and is also supposed to have operated a general store in town. He is mostly remembered for having a vicious temper. He was supposed to be a crack shot as well. He was most certainly an intimidating individual. My grandfather, his son, left home at only 14 to get away from him. Pictures in my Georgia cousins' possession show him with dark, sunken eyes, which I'm sure added to the intimidation factor. I believe he lost a great deal in the Depression. Shortly after Council's death, Elizabeth Anderson sent my grandfather, her brother, a letter stating that they needed his share of funds to settle the estate or she might find herself in jail. Council must have had some redeeming virtues as two minor roads (Anderson Road and Anderson Drive), are supposed to be named for him in Hawkinsville. Anderson Drive intersects with Watson Street, a road named for Council's father-in-law. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of Council Robert Anderson and Sarah Elizabeth Watson' |Birth place = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = Cordele, Crisp County, Georgia}} |Birth place = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = Tampa, Hillsborough County, Florida}} |Birth place = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia |Death = unknown |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia}} |Birth place = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = Birmingham, Jefferson County, Alabama}} |Birth place = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = Tampa, Hillsborough County, Florida}} |Birth place = near Hawkinsville, Pulaski County, Georgia |Death = unknown |Death place = unknown}} Gallery Crbtbessanders.gif|Council Anderson and Bessie Anderson on their front porch - c. 1930 Councilrobertanderson18711944.gif‎|Council Anderson on his front porch - c. 1930 References *Anderson, Charles Clifford, Jr. Memories as told to him by his father and cousins. *Anderson, Charles Clifford, Sr. Personal documents. need to flesh this out *Anderson, Charles Wittichen. Name origins of Anderson Road and Watson Street as told to him by a cousin. *Anderson, Charles Wittichen. Visit to intersection of Anderson Road and Watson Street. *Anderson, Charles Wittichen. Visit to Orange Hill Cemetery. *Anderson, Council and Bessie. Bible record, partial copy. *Evans, Tad, compiler. Pulaski County Newspaper Clippings, Vol 04, 1888-1897. better publisher info *FamilySearch.org - Social Security Death Index. *Hawkinsville Chapter, Daughters of the American Revolution, compilers. History of Pulaski County, Georgia 1808-1935: Official History. Atlanta: W. W. Brown 1935; Bicentennial Edition: Macon, GA: OmniPress, c. 1975. *Could also examine: **1880 Pulaski County, Georgia Census **1900 Pulaski County, Georgia Census **1910 Pulaski County, Georgia Census **1920 Pulaski County, Georgia Census **1930 Pulaski County, Georgia Census Category:Anderson (surname) Anderson, Council Robert Anderson, Council Robert Anderson, Council Robert Anderson, Council Robert Category:Non-SMW people articles